diewildenkerlefandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa Butz (Filme)
Vanessa ist ein Mitglied der Fußballmannschaft die Wilden Kerle. Sie wird gespielt von der Schauspielerin Sarah Kim Gries. Ihr Spitzname ist "Die Unerschrockene" und sie trägt auf dem Trikot die Nummer 5. Sie war, bevor Klette hinzukam, das einzige Mädchen in der Mannschaft. Vanessa will die erste Frau in der Männernationalmannschaft sein.Die Wilden Kerle - Alles ist gut, solange du wild bist! Aussehen Vanessa hat große braune Augen und blond-braune Haare, über denen Sie fast immer ein Koptuch trägt. Ihre Haare werden mit jedem Jahr das vergeht länger und etwas blonder, außerdem hat sie immer ihre Kreuzkette um. Mit ca. zwanzig Jahren sind ihre Haare kürzer geschnitten und sie trägt mehr Make-up.Die Wilden Kerle - Die Legende lebt! Persönlichkeit Vanessa hat Mumm und Grips, mit dem sie es schafft sich unter all den Jungs zu behaupten. Sie ist taff und lässt sich nicht alles gefallen. Mit Ihrem Durchsetzungsvermögen und Ihrem beharrlichen Auftreten versucht Sie ihre Unsicherheiten zu überspielen. Geschichte Die Unbesiegbaren Sieger Vanessa war gerade neu in die Stadt gezogen, als sie das erste mal auf die Wilden Kerle traf. Sie trainierten mit Willi und Vanessa wollte beim Training mitmachen, wurde allerdings rüde abgewiesen. Fabi erwies sich als Freund und stand ihr zur Seite, als sie später die Kerle zu einem Elfmeterschießen herausforderte. Sie wurde bei den Wilden Kerlen aufgenommen, als sie das Elfmeterschießen gegen Leon gewann. Ab sofort kam Vanessa mit zum Training und half später dabei Camelot gegen die Unbesiegbaren Sieger zu verteidigen, als diese das Baumhaus angriffen. Als herauskam, das Willi nie Profispieler war und die Wilden Kerle den Glauben an sich verloren, hatte Vanessas Oma die Idee für eine Mutprobe. Also sammelte sich die Gruppe am Baggersee, um von der Klippe zu springen. Nach einigem Zögern sprangen alle von der Klippe, fassten so wieder neuen Mut und Vanessa konnte so die letzten Zweifel, die die Jungs noch an ihr hatten ausmerzen. Mit Ihrem neu errungenen Mut waren die Wilden Kerle in der Lage die Unbesiegbaren Sieger zu besiegen und den Teufelstopf wieder für sich zu gewinnen. Flammenmützen und die Nationalmannschaft Sobald die Wilden Kerle als Team in der Dimension 8 spielten, bildete Vanessa mit Deniz und Leon die Wirbelsturm-Tormaschine. Vanessa forderte von den Kerlen einen Schwur zu leisten, der mit Blut unterschrieben wurde. Als alle in der Eisdiele von Leon und Marlons Vater den Umbau des Teufelstopfes planten, wurden sie von den Flammenmützen unterbrochen. Ihr Anführer, Gonzo Gonzales machte Vanessa schöne Augen. Sie floh vor dem Spott ihrer Freunde und folgte der Skatergang bis zur Nebelburg. Deniz und Leon versuchen sie umzustimmen und fordern von ihr wieder zurück zu den Wilden Kerlen zu kommen, allerdings lässt sich Vanessa auch durch die Übergabe des schwarzen Punktes nicht einschüchtern. Auch der Versuch sie mit einem unechten Talentscout zu täuschen schlug fehl. Erst als Leon ihr in einem Brief schrieb, das er erkannt hat, das er sie nicht dazu zwingen kann zurück zu kommen, fing Vanessa an zu zweifeln. In der Halbzeit beim Spiel gegen den SV1906 schloß sich Vanessa den Wilden Kerlen wieder an und mit ihr im Team gelang auch der Sieg. Allerdings war das nächste Spiel, in dem die Kerle gegen die Nationalmannschaft spielen nicht so erfolgreich und die Wilden Kerle gingen nach dieser Niederlage getrennte Wege.Die Wilden Kerle 2 - Der Teufelstopf wird zum Hexenkessel Attacke der Biestigen Biester Nachdem sich die Wilden Kerle aufgelöst hatten, fing Vanessa an zu Boxen. Juli suchte sie nach einiger Zeit auf und versuchte ihr ins Gewissen zu reden, was Vanessa letztendlich dazu brachte sich den Kerlen wieder anzuschließen. Sie überzeugte Leon davon sich den Biestern zu stellen, nahm es ihm allerdings immer noch übel die Mannschaft verraten zu haben. Im Geheimversteck erzählte sie den Jungs vom Ursprung ihres allerschlimmsten Schimpfwortes und vertrieb nachts mit Maxi, Leon und Nerv die Handlanger von Maxis Vater. Am nächsten Morgen sprangen die Kerle freudig in einen See. Vanessa verzieh Leon daraufhin, dass er die Mannschaft während des Spiels gegen die Nationalmannschaft verlassen hat. Die beiden küssen sich. Als Leon nach ihrem Wettrennen verschwand konnte sie ihn mit Hilfe des Navigationsautomaten im Steinbruch der Biester ausfindig machen und machte ihm mit dem selben Gerät wieder neuen Mut, als er vor dem Spiel in der Natternhöhle an sich zweifelte. Angriff der Silberlichten Beim Freestyle-Soccer-Contest verlor Vanessa ihren Einzelwettkampf auf Freyas Rat hin absichtlich, um zu verhindern, das Leon sie verlässt. Sie spielte beim Match gegen die Wölfe nicht mit. Als Leon sich entschloss durch den Nebel zu fahren, versuchte sie vergebens ihn aufzuhalten und fing während seiner Abwesenheit an an sich zu zweifeln. Vanessa war kurz davor mit Maxi nach Hause zu fahren, jedoch wurde ihr klar, das sie nicht absichtlich hätte verlieren dürfen und fuhr den restlichen Kerlen hinterher in die Steppe der Silberlichten. Durch Horizons Intrige war sie davon überzeugt Leon würde sich für Horizon interessieren und zögerte sich wieder den Kerlen anzuschließen, als diese sich für das Spiel gegen die Silberlichten bereit machten. Erst als Maxi zurückkehrte, ihr ihre Kette wiedergab und ihr versicherte, das sie und alle anderen Kerle für ihn und auch für Leon das wichtigste auf der Welt seien, konnte Vanessa ihre Eifersucht überwinden. Am folgenden morgen bildet Vanessa mit Joschka die versteckte Verstärkung für die Mannschaft. Hinter dem Horizont Während die Wilden Kerle einige Tage im Wald verbrachten, übernachteten Vanessa und Leon eine Nacht an einem nahe gelegenen See und schworen sich ewige Treue. Am nächsten morgen war Leon verschwunden. Raban und Joschka glaubten, Leon sei von Vampiren entführen worden. Vanessa und die anderen Wilden Kerle folgten den Spuren und machten sich auf die Suche nach Leon. Die Suche dauerte zehn Monate und Vanessa und die anderen gelangten bis an den Horizont. Dort begegneten sie Darkside, dem Anführer der Schattensucher und seinen Freunden: Blossom, Terry, Marry, Jeckyl, Hyde und Düsentrieb. Darkside verliebte sich in Vanessa und wollte sie verführen. Zudem forderte er die Wilden Kerle im Austausch gegen Informationen über Leons Verbleib zu einem 3D Fußballmatch (Soccer Six in 3 Dimensionen) heraus. Die Vampire gewannen das Match mit 2:0. Daraufhin lud Darkside die Kerle für eine Nacht ein, um ihre Gäste zu sein. Darkside gelang es Vanessa zu beißen, während die Wilden Kerle vor den Vampiren flüchteten. Als Darkside wieder in die Halle zurückkehrte wartete Vanessa bereits auf ihn. Sie legte sich zunächst nur widerwillig schlafen und nachdem sie wieder erwachte, übte sie das Zwielichtflitzen mit Darkside. Sie realisierte, dass das Leben als Vampir seine Tücken hat und sie keinen Geschmackssinn mehr hat. Sobald sie zu dem Entschluss kam, dass Darkside nicht unsterblich, sondern eigentlich tot ist, stieß sie ihn von sich und er wurde so wütend, dass er Jeckyl und Hyde kommandierte sie und Klette zu bewachen. Die beiden Mädchen entkammen aus dem Käfig und konnten durch die Luke auf das Dach der Fabrik fliehen, wo sie den versteinerten Leon fanden. Vanessa erfuhr, dass sie ihn erlösen kann und einigte sich mit Darkside auf ein letztes alles entscheidendes Spiel. Die Kerle gewannen das Spiel schließlich. Doch Maxi hat sich für die Mannschaft geopfert und wurde, genau wie Leon, versteinert. Vanessa ging für Leon in die Sonne und riskierte so ihr eigenes Leben. Vanessa musste Leon erst um Verzeihung bitten und gestand ihm ihre Liebe. Als Leon ihr verzieh und sie ihn im Licht der nun aufgehenden Sonne küsste, erwachte er wieder zum Leben. Auch Vanessa verwandelte sich, genauso wie Maxi, zurück. Die Kerle erlösten die Vampirmädchen von ihrem Schicksal und alle wurden wieder sterblich. Danach fuhren sie weiter dem Horizont entgegen. Die neue Generation Acht Jahre später kehrt Vanessa mit den Wilden Kerlen nach Grünwald zurück und überreichte Müller ihr Trikot, Fußballschuhe und Ihre eigene Kette. Sie feuerte die neuen Kerle beim Spiel gegen die galaktischen Sieger im Teufelstopf an und fährt nach dem Sieg wieder mit ihren Freunden fort. Fähigkeiten * Fußball: Vanessa trifft Tore, auch wenn sie Stöckelschuhe trägt. Laut Joschka ging ohne Vanessa auf dem Fußballplatz nichts, sie war seiner Meinung nach die Beste Fußballspielerin von allen Wilden Kerlen. Vanessa ist so wichtig für die Mannschaft, dass ihr Fehlen bei einem Spiel die automatische Niederlage für die Wilden Kerle bedeutet, da sie immer wieder wiederholen, dass sie ohne Vanessa verlieren. Vanessa und Raban schafften außerdem insgesamt 186 Volleypässe und damit mehr, als Leon und Maxi. Sie scheut nicht davor zurück waaghalsige Spünge zu machen, z.B. an einer Liane zu schwingen, um einen von Leons Pässen aus der Luft zu fischen.Die Wilden Kerle 5 - Hinter dem Horizont ** Albtraumpass: Als "Königin des Albtraumpasses" bereitet Vanessa mit ihrer Flanke von rechts außen viele Tore vor. Marlon gestand Leon, dass nicht einmal er Vanessas Spezialpass hinbekommt * Boxen: Nachdem die Wilden Kerle sich aufgelöst hatten, widmete sich Vanessa dem Boxen und kämpfte sogar im Ring, wo sie ihre Wut auslassen konnte.Die Wilden Kerle 3 - Die Attacke der Biestigen Biester * Skaten: Während ihrer Zeit bei den Flammenmützen lernte Vanessa zu skaten und benutzte eher ein Skateboard zur Fortbewegung, als ihr Fahrrad. Als Vampir * Zwielichtflitzen: Vanessa lernte von Darkside das Zwielichtflitzen, um einen Ball in ein hoch oben gelegenes Tor zu schießen. Das Zwielichtflitzen ist eine schnelle Forbewegungsmöglichkeit, bei der man nur beim starten und bremsen gesehen wird und die es einem ermöglicht der Schwerkraft zu trotzen und zu "fliegen". Laut Vanessa fühlt es sich an, wie "eiskalte Rattenfüße, die einem über den Rücken huschen" wenn man durch das Zwielicht flitzt. Sie nutzte es zu ihrem Vorteil während des letzten Spiels gegen die Schattensucher, um schneller als Darkside an den Ball zu kommen. * Biss: Als Vampir wäre Vanessa in der Lage gewesen jemand anderen durch einen Biss in einen Vampir zu verwandeln und im Zusammenspiel mit erwiderter Liebe denjenigen bis zu einhundert Jahre länger leben zu lassen. Besitztümer * Kette: Ihre Barbiepuppen-Bein-Kreuz-Kette hat Vanessa von Leon nach ihrem Kuss im Teufelstopf geschenkt bekommen.Die Wilden Kerle 4 Filmbuchlimited-stuff.com Sie tauschte die Kette später gegen eines von Markus' Motorrädern und bekam sie danach von Maxi zurück. Vanessa gab den Anhänger an ihre Nachfolgerin Müller weiter.Die Wilden Kerle - Die Legende lebt! * Pumps: An ihrem Geburtstag bekam Vanessa pinke Stöckelschuhe in Größe 35 von den Kerlen geschenkt. Obwohl das Paar Schuhe der Demütigung dienen sollte, schoss Vanessa mit ihnen das entscheidende Tor, das sie benötigte, um bei den Wilden Kerlen aufgenommen zu werden. * Fahrrad: Vanessas Pakka-Mountainbike mit dem extra breiten Hinterradreifen schindete bei den Jungs so viel Eindruck, das sich viele von ihnen die Reifen nachkauften und für eine Zeit lang gezwungen waren mit rosanen Reifen zu fahren, da der Händler keine anderen Farben mehr hatte. Marlon und Leon sind sich einig: Sowas fährt ein Mädchen eigentlich nicht. * Motorrad: Vor dem Freestyle-Soccer-Contest tauschte Vanessa ihre Kette gegen eines von Markus' gebauten Motorrädern, mit dem sie bis nach Ragnarök und hinter den Nebel in die Steppe der Silberlichten fuhr. * Liebesbrief: Diesen Brief schrieb Leon mit Hilfe seiner Freunde an Vanessa, um sie davon zu überzeugen zu ihm und seinem Team zurück zu kommen. Vanessa las den Brief mehrere male, obwohl Gonzo behauptete der Inhalt sei gelogen und bedankte sich später bei Leon dafür dass er ihn ihr geschrieben hat. Beziehungen Leon Leon und Vanessa haben eine komplizierte, aber dennoch sehr enge Beziehung. Auch wenn er sie anfangs weder in die Mannschaft aufnehmen, noch als Mitglied akzeptieren wollte, lernte er sie zu respektieren und zu schätzen. Während das Team in der Dimension 8 spielte wollte sich keiner von beiden seine Gefühle eingestehen. Erst Vanessas Beziehung mit Gonzo und das einhergehende Verlassen der Mannschaft machte beiden deutlich, wie wichtig sie einander geworden waren. Leons Verrat nach der Niederlage gegen die Nationalmannschaft erschütterte Vanessas Vertrauen, aber sie wartete trotzdem ein ganzes Jahr lang auf ein Zeichen von ihm. Langsam war Leon in der Lage ihr Vertrauen zurück zu gewinnen und Vanessa konnte Leons Selbstzweifel vor dem Spiel gegen die Biestigen Biester zerstreuen. Vanessas erste offizielle Liebeserklärung war Teil ihres Versuches Leon dazu zu überreden in Ragnaröck zu bleiben, statt Horizons Auffordeung hinter den Nebel zu fahren zu folgen. Leon hatte allerdings keine Augen für Horizon, sondern wollte sie nur besiegen, da sie der stärkste Gegner war, dem er je begegnet war. Vanessa verzieh ihm. Mit siebzehn Jahren sind beide ein richtiges Paar und sie schwören sich ewige Treue. Vanessa wünschte sich für immer mit Leon zusammen zu bleiben. Ihre Liebe zu ihm konnte die Versteinerung, in der Leon gefangen war, lösen und sie gestand ihm nicht nur ihre Liebe, sondern auch, dass sein Leben ihr mittlerweile wichtiger sei, als ihr eigenes. Gonzo Vanessa war von Anfang an von Gonzo beeindruckt, da dieser charmanter und reifer war, als Leon. Er traute sich auf Vanessa zuzugehen und brachte Sie dazu sich den Flammenmützen anzuschließen, außerdem gab er ihr den Spitznamen "kleiner Stern". Vanessa lernte bei ihm und den Flammenmützen das Skateboard fahren. Ihre Beziehung verlief sehr spielerisch und leichtherzig, bis Gonzo merkte, dass Vanessa an ihren Gefühlen zweifelte. Gonzo versuchte zu erzwingen, das Vanessa bei ihm bleibt. Nach Leons Liebesbrief, war ihr aber klar, dass ihre Gefühle für Leon stärker und intensiver sind. Maxi Maxi und Vanessa waren lange Zeit gute Freunde, bis sich Maxis Gefühle ihr gegenüber veränderten. Er verteidigte sie vor Leon während einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen den beiden. Als Leon Ragnarök verließ versuchte Maxi Vanessa zu trösten. Sie umarmten sich und Maxi gestand ihr wie er fühlte. Sie planten gemeinsam wieder nach Hause zu fahren, doch Vanessa wurde klar, dass sie ihre Freunde nicht im Stich lassen wollte und auch Maxi realisierte, dass ihm seine Freunde alles bedeuten und er sie nicht verlassen und heimkehren konnte. Als die Wilden Kerle in der Steppe der Silberlichten ihr Vorgehen für das morgige Spiel planten, zögerte Vanessa sich dem Team anzuschließen. Maxi gab ihr ihre Kette zurück und versicherte ihr, dass es Leon genauso gehe wie ihm und dass sie und alle anderen das wichtigste seien was es auf der ganzen Welt gibt. Als Leon einige Zeit später spurlos verschwand, war Maxi eine große Stütze für Vanessa. Sie übernahmen zusammen die Führung und leiteten die Wilden Kerle für diese Zeit an. Galerie Dwk1_Vanessa_01.jpg Dwk1_Vanessa_02.jpg Dwk1_Vanessa_03.jpg Dwk1_Vanessa_04.jpg Dwk1_Vanessa_Klippe.JPG Dwk1_Vanessa_05.jpg Dwk1_Vanessa_06.jpg Dwk2 Vanessa.jpg Dwk2_Vanessa_Fahrrad.jpg Dwk2 Vanessa Nebelburg.jpg Dwk2_Vanessa_Brief.jpg Dwk2_Vanessa_Zelt.jpg Dwk3_Vanessa.jpg Dwk3_Vanessa_01.jpg Dwk3_Vanessa_Natternhöhle.jpg Manessa Big Main Picture.jpg Dwk4_Vanessa.jpg Dwk4_Vanessa_Motorrad.jpg Dwk5 Vanessa.jpg Dwk5 Vanessa03.jpg Dwk5 Vanessa und Darkside.jpg Dwk5 Vanessa01.jpg dwk6 Vanessa.jpg Trivia * Vanessas meist genutztes Schimpfwort ist "Schitte", oder "Schitte noch mal", aber das schlimmste Schimpfwort, das sie kennt ist "Kaninchen-Wattebausch-Bommelschwanz-Po" * Vanessa legte im vierten Wilde Kerle Film das Kopftuch auf Wunsch von Schauspielerin Sarah Kim Gries ab Quellen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Filmcharaktere Kategorie:Die Wilden Kerle __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__